Don't You Remember
by allthesemuggles
Summary: Blaine Anderson is helpless. His boyfriend has quite literally had the 'gay beaten out of him' and there is nothing he can do except watch. It's going to be hard but is there really light at the end of the tunnel?
1. One: Blaine

**Author's Note:** This is my first Sam/Blaine fanfiction and my second slash fic.

Please excuse some grammar and language errors. Nobody is perfect and human error does exist.

Of course, a story based in homosexuality. If homosexuality or any of its aspects offend you, you can first not read this.

Reviews are more than welcome. If there is anyway for me to improve then please let me know, I will take all your thoughts on board.

** Prologue:**

_They'd warned us._

_We didn't listen._

_We were naive._

_And now you're paying for it_

_Sam..._

Standing out in the cold corridor I watched them laughing.

He'd been awake for three weeks.

Three long weeks.

Every day I stood and watched, praying that he would look up and see me there. That he would come out into the corridor and hug me, telling me it would all be ok. He was always the stronger one, that's why they chose him.

Of course he recognised his family, they had spent hours on end sitting there talking to him. Reminiscing about 'the good old days'. Funny, how they didn't talk about me. His _boyfriend_.

As if sensing my presence Mr Evans looked up from his seat, his grey eyes boring into mine from behind the window. He stood up, excusing himself from the room and came out to me.

"Blaine" he said simply.

He had aged somewhat since I had last seen him. Despite still being moderately young his face had a harsher tone to it, one of a man who had been through an ordeal. And it was _my_ fault.

"How is he?" I asked desperation clear in my voice.

"He's getting there. He's starting to recall vacations and trips we've been on as a family, and the other day he started talking about his Aunt Alice". Mr Evans smiled slightly at the memory. I smiled too; he had always loved his Aunt's visits.

"Did he..." I began "has he asked at all about me at all?"

Mr Evans stopped smiling and looked at me uncomfortably.

"We're – his Mother and I- well we're trying not to remind of him of _that_ stage in his life."

"Why not!" I asked, confused. "I'm his for boyfriend. You can't hide that from him. It isn't fair-"

"-You know what's not fair" Mr Evans cut over me. "Being forced into a relationship which isn't natural. Being forced to go against what God intended just due to weakness-"

"-Don't tell me you believe in that bullshit!" I exclaimed. I couldn't believe he was saying this. Sam was his son.

Mr Evans sighed deeply.

"I don't expect you to understand, Blaine. But I do expect you to realise how hard this is for us and if there is any way to reduce the pain this had caused Sam then it's worth it."

"You're saying that you're happy he's lost his fucking memory!" I shouted, unable to keep the anger out of my voice.

Mr Evans looked at me coldly.

"This could be a new start for him, for all of us. I'm sorry, but we don't want you anywhere near him anymore. You could-"

"-I could what? Gay him up? I'm sorry to break it to you Mr Evans but a thing like losing his memory will not stop Sam from being who he is. And I am appalled that you disagree with your son's choices so much that you're prepared to take advantage of him in a situation like this. Yes, my Father threw me out but at least he accepted who I am. What you're doing right now is wrong, and I hope for his sake that Sam's memory doesn't return . Who would want to be in a family like this?"

Then all went quiet.

I knew at that moment I had crossed the line.

But I didn't care.

"I'm only going to say this once, Blaine" whispered Mr Evans. "Stay away from my son. Or I swear to god your next breath won't be worth taking."


	2. Two: Sam

**N/A: I'm so sorry about not updating in months! I actually only had this idea a few days ago. Enjoy x**

I sat in the hospital bed, playing with medical bracelet which hung loosely around my wrist. Outside, my Father stood talking to what I assumed to be yet another doctor; sitting next to me was my Mother droning on about some family event which happened years ago. I'd been in here 3 weeks, according to the calendar on the wall opposite the bed and seemed to be showing no immediate signs of leaving. Every so often a nurse would rush in to check my charts and rush out again without even glancing at me.

Suddenly, the door to the room swung open, bringing me out of my daydream state. "Ungrateful bastard." grumbled Dad marching through the door. "How _dare_ he say those things to me! How dare he criticize me and my family when he..." he trailed off as if he realised where he was. "Sam...I...how are you son?" he smiled weakly.

"Fine" I muttered, looking anywhere but at him. There was something about him which didn't feel right, something from before my accident which screamed at me to hate him.

Looking around, something outside caught my eye outside. A black haired boy was storming out the building towards his car talking to himself furiously. His blue and red blazer blowing in the wind. Out of nowhere, a memory stirred in the back of my mind.

"_I feel so stupid" I muttered, tugging awkwardly at the collar of my suit. Behind me, in the mirror emerged the black haired boy, laughing. He pulled me towards him by the waist and kissed my neck softly._

"_You look perfect" he whispered nuzzling into my neck. "And tonight I get to show everyone how you're mine and always will be" _

_I felt himself smile and turned to kiss the boy next to me..._

"Sammy?" asked Mom, looking at Dad nervously. "Are you alright?"

I opened my eyes and smiled for the first time in months.

"I'm fine...Great actually"


	3. Three: Blaine

"Blaine, I think you need to take a break" Nick said, looking at me worriedly from the Warbler desk. He wasn't the only one; all the Warblers were looking at me with the same expression. Pity. Worry. Some looked even fearful.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"You've been late to nearly every rehearsal for the past month and when you do turn up you forget the lyrics. Plus, Jeff told me about the incident where you threw up in plant pot"

"That was one time" I protested.

"It doesn't matter" Nick snapped. "Listen Blaine, I don't want to do this, really I don't. You're the best singer we've had in years and I know that you're going through a tough time right now. But I think you need to step away from the Warblers until you get yourself sorted out. I've talked to Mr Lewis and he agrees that this will be for the best"

"So what you're saying..."I began, determined to keep my anger under control. "Is that because I'm no longer the best. You want to kick me out. But once I've got 'better' you'll accept me back as if nothing ever happened" I glared at Nick from across the room. He started to look uncomfortable, as did the rest of the panel.

"I-We-It's just that you haven't really..." he trailed off and lowered his eyes from my glare.

"You know what. Screw it. Screw all of you" I yelled before picking up my bag and storming out. If they didn't want me anymore then who cared. Muttering to myself I stormed down the corridor towards my locker, walking straight into someone coming to opposite way. "Oh, sorry" I mumbled, not paying much attention to whoever they were.

"That's ok" replied a familiar voice. My head shot up. It was _him_.

"Sammy" I breathed. I couldn't believe it. He looked just as beautiful as he always had.

"I-I'm sorry. Do I know you?" he asked. He blushed, embarrassed. Clearly he felt bad that he had forgotten all the people who seemed to know him.

"We were..." I said. _What could I say without crossing the line set by Mr Evans?_ "We were friends before your accident"

"Oh" Sam replied. He smiled widely and shook my hand. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you again..." he paused, remembering he hadn't yet learned my name.

"Blaine, Blaine Anderson" I said, shaking his hand firmly. Something flashed across his face. Recognition, maybe?

"Blaine" he repeated, smiling a little.

We stood there for a few moments, smiling at each other. Then, Sam dropped my hand and bit his lip awkwardly.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked, looking at the bag in his hand.

"I've come to collect my things. My parents are moving me to another school. They feel it would be better to start off fresh" he said, looking uncomfortable.

"Which school?" I asked, trying to keep my voice sounding neutral.

"McKinl-"

"-Sam!" said Mr Evans, coming round the corner towards us. "I thought you'd gotten lo-" he stopped when he saw me and stiffened.

"Dad, this is Blaine Anderson. We were friends before my accident, do you remember?" Sam said grinning, not registering the tension between his Father and me.

"Yes" Mr Evans replied flatly, not taking his eyes off me. "I remember". I looked at the floor, feeling unusually embarrassed.

"Pleasure to meet you again, Sir" I mumbled. Sam looked from me to his Dad and then back to me. He laughed nervously.

"Come on Dad, let's get going. Mum said dinner would be ready at 6" he said, pulling slightly at his Dad's jacket. Mr Evans continued to look directly at me. His eyes said it all. _Remember what I said. Tell him anything, and I'll kill you._ Slowly he turned away from me and followed Sam down the corridor. Releasing a breath I didn't realise I was holding I watched them go, desperate not to lose it right there.

**A/N: Wow, this is quite a long chapter (well it looks like it is on word). I kept meaning to write it but I had no idea how to start it. I knew I wanted the two to meet but I wasn't sure in what circumstances they would be. What do you think? Reviews are love 3 **


	4. Four: Both

**I should be shot! I am so sorry. I don't deserve all your praise and story alerts. I'm such a crap author D: I've been trying to right this for so long but I had no idea how to continue. Then I had a ton of exams (ok 2 but they were big scary exams) and then I got distracted by other awesome fics and the series Sherlock (which I seriously recommend you watch and if you do watch it then check out my favourite fics) which both inspired me and depressed me in to not being able to update. Anyway, this update has been sitting on my laptop for about 2 months now. So in the last few days after seeing some lovely comments on Tumblr about this fic, I got off my bum and continued to write this. Enjoy. Hopefully I'll get back into the swing of things sooner rather than later. I love you guys. It's kind of just a filler chapter but I loved writing the flashback blam**

**Reviews are awesome and will make me very happy (hint hint) **

**So, on with the show.**

* * *

><p>It'd been 3 days since I'd met Blaine, and no matter what I did I couldn't get him off my mind. There was something about him that made me feel drawn to him. The way he looked at me, the feel of his hand in mine, his smile, but that wasn't just it. He was the boy from my dreams, literally. Not a night had gone by where he hadn't made an appearance in some way; He was the Luke Skywalker to my Princess Leia, the Romeo to my Juliet, the Danny to my Sandy and most commonly, the Jack to my Rose. Something about him just felt right and safe, like we belonged together-<p>

"Sam!" said a voice, interrupting my thoughts. I looked up out of my daydream state to see my Mom looking at me nervously from the opposite side of the room.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just that you've been sitting there for 2 hours not saying a word. I was wondering if you're ok" she replied, concern deep in her eyes. I sighed. How many times a day must we go over the same routine.

"I'm fine, Mom", trying to reassure her. "Really", nodding to make sure she believed me. She looked at me for a moment, trying to decode my thoughts then gave up and returned to her reading. Leaning back I released a breath I hadn't realised I was holding. _Big mistake_. She erupted with questions.

"Are you _sure_ that you're ok, honey? The doctor said that you can call him anytime if you need to talk. I can call him now if you want? Shall I call him Sammy? I have his number on the fridge if you-"

"-Mom, stop it" I snapped. She stopped mid sentence, hurt. _Crap_. I hadn't meant to sound so harsh. I didn't want to argue with her. "I'm sorry. Listen, I know you're worried about but you need to lighten up. I'm still the same as before, just a little slow at times" I smiled weakly at her. "Same old Sammy"

"Same old Sammy" she repeated, a smile tugging at her lips. I walked over to her and hugged her, something I hadn't done in years. She held me tightly for a few moments then let me go, tears glistening in her eyes.

"I'm going to go out for a bit, okay? I'll be back for dinner" I squeezed her hand softly and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Sitting alone in a movie theatre wasn't my ideal way to spend a Friday night, but it was a distraction. In the past week I had spent every night being bored until I could no longer take it and had looked up movie times. Since the Warblers had kicked me out my evenings had been spent sitting alone in my room thinking about Sam, and no good could come from that. I didn't really know what I was seeing; I just asked the spotty teen behind the counter for the newest release. It was some romantic comedy or something. The lights dimmed and we were plunged into momentary darkness.<p>

The sudden white flash of the screen gave me a brief glimpse of those around me, curious I looked around. A few seats to my left sat an elderly couple sharing popcorn and holding hands lovingly, not really the typical audience for a film like this. Nearer to the back of the theatre was a selection of young couples, obviously not here to watch the film but to do something else entirely. I smirked to myself as I remembered my first time coming here with Sam to see Avatar, almost 2 years ago.

_We'd been dating for 3 weeks and had been taking it slowly. Going on walks together, meeting at a coffee shop late at night by 'accident', we didn't want to appear too conspicuous. It was his idea to see the film; he just assumed it would be in my basement watching a downloaded copy from some crappy website whilst holding hands under the covers. He had no idea that I had other plans._

"_Blaine, please can we just go home" he begged, pulling his hand out of mine and shoving it deep into his pants pocket. "People will stare". _

_I laughed at him and led him towards the darkened corner of the lobby. He looked confused but before he could protest I crushed my lips against his, immediately he melted into the kiss intertwining his hand into my hair and gently pulling in at it in satisfaction. I slipped my tongue into his mouth for a moment before pulling away. I smiled as he pouted at the sudden break._

"_We should go see the movie" I said, trying not to laugh at his kicked puppy expression._

"_You can't seriously expect me to concentrate on the film now" he moaned, pressing against me, pushing me into the wall and nuzzling my neck._

"_I can see that" I whispered in his ear looking at the obvious bulge pressing against my leg. He blushed and pulled away._

"_Let's go see the film" he muttered, dragging me out of the corner._

"Are you ok sweetie?" asked the old lady, looking at me nervously while handing me a tissue. She wasn't the only one staring; I could feel all eyes on me. I couldn't stay here. Not now. I accepted her tissue quickly and dabbed my eyes.

"Thanks" I muttered before standing up and leaving the theatre as quick as possible, not daring to look back to see who was staring at me.

Storming out of the building into the brisk September air I hugged my jacket closer towards me. Closing my eyes I let the tears fall and allowed a sob to escape, _why was this so hard?_ He had moved on and was happy, the least I could do is to do the same, or at least try. A scuffling behind me brought me back to reality; I turned around sharply to see who had been spying on me, ready to bite their head off. There he was.

"Are you stalking me or something?" I joked, smiling at him to show I wasn't pissed. He blushed slightly and moved towards me.

"Honestly, I'm not" he replied. He was nervous about something. "It's just...I saw you leave the theatre...and you looked really upset. And I-I thought that I should go comfort you or something" the words were becoming more and more rushed as he spoke. He paused and looked me straight in the eye. "Because I figured that's what I would have done before. You know, when we were friends"

My stomach flipped. _Friends_. It killed me to hear him thinking we were just friends. I looked at him, realizing several seconds had passed and I still hadn't replied.

"Thank you" I mumbled. "And yes, you would have"

"Would have what?" Sam frowned slightly, stepping nearer to me.

"You would have comforted me" I smiled at him. He looked so beautiful; his eyes were shining with empathy. "You were a great friend to me" I paused, debating whether or not to say what I was thinking. "You...you were my best friend"


	5. Five: Both

**So this was quite a quick update for me. I want to introduce the character of Sebastian as well as start the whole McKinley story. I've decided not to follow the show storyline however some aspects and possibly quotes I am going to include. Just a pre warning there is hinted seblaine and samblastian (is that right?) in this chapter but not enough to distract from the Blam. **

**Thanks so much for all your lovely reviews, a big thanks to Austin Gates who has given me tips on how to keep myself motivation. I'm on half term next week which means I will be able to write more often so I will try to update again then. I've been very organised and done a plan of how all the chapters are going to play out, I'm guessing this will be about 18 chapters long – but don't hold me to that, it may change.**

**This will also be one of the last chapters I write dual narrators. I'll try to stick a single narrator but when big moments are happening I may momentarily slip into other characters consciences. I was thinking of splitting this chapter into 2 different chapters because it is so long but I decided against it, so enjoy this super long chapter.**

**On with the show (:**

I woke up before 7, sitting there for a few moments in the silence. Today was my first day back to school, and not just school, a _new_ school. A wave of terror rushed through me. What if I screwed up? What if I said something which would cause people to hurt me again? No. That wouldn't happen. I wouldn't _let_ it happen. I rolled onto my side and heaved myself up. From the hallway came a firm knock at my door. Sighing I opened the door, I barely had time to fully open it before he came bursting in. He sat down on the edge of my bed, flattening the quilt out beforehand.

"What do you want Dad" I said stiffly, rubbing my eyes of all traces of sleep. Why was he here? He hadn't spoken more than 2 words to me since I'd come back from the hospital.

"Samuel" he began, no sound of emotion in his voice. "You're starting McKinley today, aren't you?"

I nodded, refusing to look him in the eye. We sat there for a few moments in silence, neither of us knowing what to say. He broke the silence. "That's...good" I frowned slightly, what was he getting at?

"Yes. I start at 8 so if you have something to say, say it now", sounding harsher than I intended. He stood up sharply and stormed over to me. I thought he was going to hit me. I backed away slightly but he put a firm grip on my shoulder, holding me in place.

"I just wanted to tell you...that your Mother and I worked hard to get you into that school. We had to give up a good fight to swap you over this late in the school year and it would be not be appreciated if you..." he paused, mulling over his words. "If there were any _complications_"

I raised my eyebrow.

"You mean" I said, attempting to keep my anger under control. "You don't want me to fuck up like I did at Dalton" His face reddened but he didn't deny it. He removed his hand from my shoulder and left the room. I sighing I forced myself into my clothes and braced myself for the day ahead. The day had just started and I already felt like shit.

...

I'd spent the morning sitting the back of every class I had, desperate not the draw attention to myself. Only one of the professors had forced me to come up to the front and introduce myself, he was my Spanish teacher, Mr Schuester. I had smiled weakly had him and then turned to the class.

"Hi, I'm Sam" I said confidently.

This was good. Confidence was good, Blaine had taught me that. "And I don't like green eggs and ham" I continued, trying to make them all laugh.

I bit my lip nervously and sat back down in my seat. I could feel all eyes on me throughout the lesson. Buckling down I kept my eyes fixed straight on the front of the room, determined not to show them I was weak.

A tedious hour later the bell went for lunch, sighing I braced myself for spending a whole lunch time alone. Racking my brain I thought about places I could hide away to. Some abandoned corridor seemed too ridiculous, and by the bins was just plain dirty, the library it would have to be. Veering left I opened the double doors to the place which would be my haven at lunchtimes.

...

Tick. Tick. Tick. The longer I sat in the library the slower time seemed to trudge along. Looking down at my textbook I realised I'd read the same sentence 5 times already. Sighing I closed the book and put it away in my bag, this was going to be one long hour. No sooner had I put it away had the double doors opened to the library and a large group of students had entered. Looking around I saw several other students roll their eyes at their arrival; obviously this group had a reputation. Within seconds I found out why.

They had burst into song, dancing and milling around the tables, receiving several pissed off looks from those around me. I smiled slightly as I watched them. They seemed to be having so much fun; I tapped my foot along to the beat of the song. One of the girls in a cheerleader outfit noticed and smiled at me. She was amazing. Her cropped blonde hair bounced around her face as she danced along to the music. She continued to smile at me brightly as she sung, I felt myself blushing. _Stop it Sammy. You're here to concentrate on school._ Once the song ended she made her way over towards me, accompanied by two other cheerleaders.

"Hi" she said, her eyes trailing up and down by body as she spoke. _This is it Sam. Don't screw it up._

"Hi there" I replied, trying to sound as seductive as possible. It worked. We spent the next 10 minutes flirting together and eventually ending up swapping numbers. Somehow I had managed to get tied up into joining her glee club with her and the cheerleaders.

Walking away I smiled to myself. I had handled my first day at McKinley without being a victim to one of those slushies the jocks seemed to lug around with them and more importantly, I'd had a potential girlfriend. _Girlfriend_. As much as I tried to convince myself it was first day nerves, something about that phrase didn't feel right.

From inside my pocket my phone vibrated, fishing it out I felt a smile come across my face as I read the name on the screen. Blaine. We'd been spending a lot of time together recently, going to the movies, playing videos games and just generally having fun. Ever since he'd told me that we were best friends before my accident I really wanted to get to know him better. Sometimes I'd catch him staring at me with a certain sad look in his eyes but I assumed it was just hard for him to have lost our friendship. I know it would be hard for me if I lost my best friend.

_How was your first day? _

I smiled and tapped the screen to reply. I had told him all about my fears with school and he had been there for me. He had given me tips on what to wear, things I should and should not say and how to avoid the slushies.

_Meet me at Lima Bean and I'll tell you._

...

I sat waiting for Sam. Today had been his first day back at school and I was nervous for him. He had confined in me his f...ear about getting beaten up or being rejected. It broke my heart to see him so vulnerable, it took everything in my power to not kiss him right there and tell him it would all be ok. But I couldn't, and that was more painful than anything else I had experienced.

"Hey" said a small voice. Looking up I saw Sam standing opposite me holding 2 cups of coffee and a plate of doughnuts. I searched his appearance for any signs of abuse, besides from his slightly chapped lips presumably from excessive nervous lip biting, everything seemed ordinary.

"Hey. Sit down, sit down" I said, motioning to the seat opposite me. "So, how was it?" I pushed, after he had gotten comfortable. He played with the lid of his coffee.

"It was...ok. I didn't get beaten up" he laughed, but somehow his eyes portrayed the fear which had been inside him all day. I smiled slightly in response. "And I met a girl, her name's Quinn and she's lovely"

I felt my insides go cold. A girl? But how could he possibly have fallen for a girl? He was gay. Wasn't he? His parents couldn't have succeeded already. "Blaine?" he asked, looking at me nervously.

"Oh, yes. So, a girl. Quinn" I said, attempting to sound a bit interested.

"She's absolutely amazing" Sam gushed. "A singer, not a show stopping voice but nice all the same. And her hair, it's short, but not too short. I teased her that she looks like a boy" he laughed again. Obviously he was smitten.

"Well Sam I am-"

"-Hello boys" interjected a voice from behind. Turning around I felt my stomach drop. I hadn't seen him in weeks yet here he was in Lima Bean as if nothing had happened.

"Hey Sebastian" I muttered, not in the mood to talk to him right now. Sebastian smiled widely at me, eyes flitting between me and Sam. He pulled up a seat and sat in-between us.

"So, Sammykins" he said leaning towards Sam. "Feeling any better?"

Sam looked at me nervously and smiled slightly at Sebastian.

"Much better thanks. Been out of hospital for a few weeks now...I'm sorry but, who are you?" he stammered, blushing at the end. Sebastian's grin flattered slightly, he looked at me, I nodded.

"Why Sammy, I'm Sebastian Smythe. We were friends at Dalton, don't you remember? Me, you and Blaine had some _wonderful_ nights together" he smirked slightly at me. "And If I remember correctly we had some good mornings together too" Sam looked confused and looked at me for some form of clarification; I avoided his stare and played with my nail.

"What do you want Seb?" I mumbled, wishing he'd just vanish, or at least get scalding water dropped over him by some clumsy waitress.

"Just thought I'd come see my boys" he said, patting me on the shoulder before leaving me and Sam alone again. We sat there for a few moments in silence.

"He was...different" Sam said chirpily. I smiled weakly at him. "What was he talking about when he mentioned us spending some _wonderful_ nights and mornings together?" Clearly he didn't pick up on Sebastian's not so subtle hints and the tension which seemed to be radiating between our bodies.

"We'd just party a lot and end up in some...funny situations" I replied. I wasn't lying to him, not entirely. I just didn't want to risk freaking him out; I couldn't bear to lose him for a second time. I would _not_ let Sebastian ruin this for me.


	6. Six: Sam

**Yay, new chapter! This chapter could be longer if I wanted to elaborate on the Quinn/Sam scenes but who really wants that seeing as we're all Blam fans. This is really long as I unintentionally combined two chapters I had planned into to one. So lot's of action. This chapter has many conversations in it and lots of things are established.**

**As always, reviews are welcome. Your comments so far have been lovely. Keep them coming.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was my first glee club meeting and I was nervous. Quinn had tried to convince me everything would go ok and I had believed her.<p>

That was until I walked in to the room and saw the group before me. Quinn smiled at me and gestured me to sit down in the empty seat next to her, but before I could get there I was blocked off by a small brunette girl accompanied by a footballer.

"Hello" she said chirpily. "I'm Rachel Berry, you've probably heard of me around school. I'm the star of the glee club. I'm sure that you will enjoy singing in the background just like the others do. And do not be intimidated by my amazing voice. If you have any ideas at all for solos you'd like to see me perform, I am always open to suggestions-"

"Rachel, lay off. Let the dude breathe" said the footballer next to her. "Hey man, I'm Finn Hudson – Quarterback"

I nodded and walked over to Quinn.

"Don't worry about them two" she said. "Rachel can be like that when we sees new talent. Once you've assured her that you're not trying to steal her limelight she'll leave you alone", she squeezed my hand softly and I felt myself smile at her.

"Right then guys" said Mr Shue, attracting all our attention. "I'd like to welcome Sam Evans to the family"

...

It hadn't gone horribly.

I had survived and had picked up the dance moves pretty quickly. Several times I had noticed Quinn smiling at me as we danced, her presence made me feel relaxed and better about myself.

Walking along the corridor I felt her slip her hand in to mine. I pulled away.

"What's wrong?" she asked innocently. "Don't you want to hold my hand?"

"We're not...You and me...You're not my girlfriend" I said rather lamely. Her smile faltered slightly and she stepped directly in to my path.

"Let me be" she said simply. "I like you. You like me. Let's get together"

"I barely even know you" I protested.

"Ok then, go on a date with me"

She was relentless. Biting my lip I considered her offer.

Did I like Quinn? Yes.

Then why was I so reluctant?

"Fine" I replied, watching her face light up with happiness.

"Great! I'll pick you up on Saturday at 7" she chirped, kissing my cheek before running after the two cheerleaders, Santana and Brittany down the corridor.

...

I'd asked Blaine to come over and help me prepare for my date, and I wanted it to go perfectly. He was reluctant at first, muttering something about having French homework but after a little persuasion and a promise to watch a marathon of Doctor Who with him, he finally gave in. It was pretty logical to me, I wanted to show Quinn the best parts of me and who would do that better than my best friend?

I fiddled with my tie awkwardly and turned around from the mirror to face Blaine sitting on my bed.

"How do I look?" I asked, fully expecting him to laugh at how ridiculous I was. He smiled fondly at me and nodded.

"You look great" he replied. "Very handsome. Quinn will be knocked off her feet" he smiled again, but it didn't quite reach this eyes. I dropped my hands from my tie and sat down on the bed next to him.

"Blaine?"

"Yes?"

"Before my accident, did I ever go on any dates? With anybody?" I asked, looking at him. He stared at me for few moments. He coughed and started playing with his thumbnail.

"Yes, you did" he replied. I smiled.

"And, what I went on these dates. Were they...successful? I didn't end up setting fire to my date or anything?" Hearing this he laughed, genuinely.

"You were fine. You were a complete gentleman, chivalrous, polite to parents. You couldn't have asked for a better date. You were-"he stopped suddenly and didn't continue. I looked at him and frowned slightly. Something was bothering him, I knew it. "I better go" he muttered, leaving before I could even reply. Sitting alone I lay down on my bed and gathered my thoughts.

"You can do this, Sam" I assured myself. "You can do this"

_Blaine walked up to me. I'd seen him around school and at Warbler practice but I'd always been too nervous to talk to him. He watched me unpack my things from my locker and smiled._

"_You're Sam Evans, aren't you?" he asked. I nodded, not trusting myself to saying anything. "I'm Blaine Anderson" he continued, putting out his hand for me to shake it. I accepted it._

"_Yes, I am" I mumbled. I was too nervous to speak properly. He smiled at me brightly. "And I know who you are. You're like the coolest guy in the school"_

_He laughed._

"_Hardly, I can sing and dance. That doesn't exactly mean I'm cool" I smirked and closed my locker. Blaine stepped closer to me in to my personal space. "How about we do something this weekend?" he asked. "We can go out to dinner?" I must have pulled a face of disgust as he laughed again. "Or we can watch a movie at my place; I have the entire Terminator collection in HD"_

_How did he know my weakness? I suspected Nick or Jeff had told him in order to make me say yes. I bit my lip nervously._

"_I don't know...I could be busy" I muttered. He was Blaine Anderson. Why did he want to spend the day with me? He put his hand on my shoulder and looked deep in to my eyes._

"_Please" he whispered. The confident persona he had been showing off was stripped away; he was just a nervous boy now. "I know you're not officially 'out' yet, I can see that. It doesn't have to be anything romantic. It can just be two friends having a laugh together"_

_I deliberated it for a few moments then nodded._

"_Sure" I replied, smiling at him. His face lit up like a puppy._

"_I'll text you the details" he said, trying to establish his confident side back. "I'll be back" he impersonated rather badly in the terminator voice before leaving me alone at my locker._

_I had a date._

_A real date. _

_With a boy. _

_You can do this, Sam. You can do this._

...

Breadsticks was surprisingly quiet for a Saturday evening, besides the couple at the other side of the restaurant me and Quinn were the only two people there. When we had arrived I had made sure to take her coat and compliment her dress – just like in the movies.

The evening just got better from there.

I had made her laugh through silly jokes and comments and overall we had had a great night. She had held my hand over the table and played with my hair. She was wonderful. She was unlike anybody I had ever seen before.

As we were leaving the restaurant I took her hand in mine and walked with her to her car.

"I had a really great time, Quinn" I said, and I genuinely meant it. She blushed and smiled at me. She had been so relaxed tonight. When we were together at school she was constantly on her guard and waiting to get hurt, but tonight she had been someone entirely different. She had let her guard down and let me in.

"Me too. Who knew you could be such a gentleman" she teased, stepping closer to play with a stray piece of hair which had fallen in my eyes. I grabbed her hand and stroked it; she didn't move and stared straight into my eyes.

This is it.

Kiss her.

Closing my eyes, I kissed her softly. Letting her perfume surround me until all I could smell was her. It was gentle and over within seconds. She smiled slightly and walked to her car.

That was it.

Confused I stood there for a few moments. Wasn't there supposed to be some sweet comments, and nervous laugh? Wasn't that what usually happened when a guy kissed a girl for the first time?

"Come on Sam" she called, nodding to the car.

Sighing, I walked over and joined her.

When I arrived back home Quinn didn't even say goodnight to me. Pushing away the feeling of unease from the kiss I stepped inside my house. Immediately I was greeted by my Mom who hugged me.

"How was it Sam?" she asked, desperation clear in her eyes. She had wanted this to go well, she'd been worrying about it all week.

"Fine" I laughed, hugging her back. "Quinn was lovely. We had a great time and I really enjoyed being with-" I was cut off by the appearance of my Father behind Mom. He was still wearing his suit from work and had a class of brandy in his hand. "Hi Dad" I mumbled, the feel of hatred rising up inside me like it always did.

"Samuel, I was wondering if I could have a word with you in private" he said, gesturing towards the empty kitchen. I looked at Mom and she nodded and squeezed my hand. Sighing, I followed him and shut the door behind me.

He sat in the chair, simply looking at me for a few moments and then finished off his drink. I sat down awkwardly opposite him and waited for him to speak.

"Your Mother tells me that you've been enjoying school recently"

I nodded.

"I have. I like all my lessons. Everyone is nice. I've just been out on a date actually" I said, unable to keep the bitter tone out of my voice. He ignored it.

"She also says that you've been spending many evenings with a friend of yours. She has never seen him but she says you two seem to get on like a house on fire. Why haven't you introduced us to him yet?" he pressed.

He was talking about Blaine. Obviously. How could I tell him that I wanted to introduce Blaine to my parents, but every time I suggested it he changed the subject or simply told me that before they never agreed with the two of us being friends. It made no sense really. Blaine was a great guy, why wouldn't my parents like him?

"You _have_ met him before Dad, at Dalton" I replied. He thought about my comment for a moment, and then froze suddenly. The colour draining out of his face.

"What's his name?" he asked, leaning forwards slightly, panic clear in his voice.

"Blaine Anderson"

His hand clenched into a fist and his breathing deepened.

"That bastard" he spat. I watched him for a few moments worryingly.

"What's wrong with Blaine?" I asked. Dad exhaled slowly and looked at me.

"Blaine Anderson...He is...well to put it bluntly he isn't a good guy. Before your accident you two were friends, best friends. But there was something...dysfunctional about your friendship. He would make you do things you weren't meant to do-"

"-like what?" I asked, trying to imagine Blaine pushing me to do drugs or something similar. Dad shook his head.

"Just bad, bad things. We tried to warn you about him but you didn't seem to listen to us. You continued to go around with him until...until...One day he got in to a fight with some other boys; they threatened him – and you. But he ignored them and laughed in their faces. Later that week they cornered you in the lockers and beat you to a pulp" he was shaking now with rage. "We took you to the hospital and they told us that you had lost your memory. One day he arrived and requested to see you, probably to make sure you didn't tell anything to the police you shouldn't. When we told him that you had a lost your memory he _smiled._ He was fucking happy about it."

I remembered that day. I had seen him walking out of the hospital. It was the first day that I started to receive the flashbacks.

"But Blaine doesn't seem like the type to do that" I whispered, I could feel tears stinging in my eyes.

"They never do" spat Dad, pouring himself another drink.

I sat there for a few moments, thinking over the facts. Trying to make sense of my memories of the past Blaine, how he acted now and what Dad had just said. I shook my head slowly.

"You're wrong" I whispered. "Blaine isn't like that, and I'll prove it to you"

"He's a psycho" snapped my Dad. "And you'd do well to stay away from him"

* * *

><p>So, what did you guys think? How will Sam react to finding out the 'truth' about Blaine? Will he confront him about it? What does this mean with Quinn and Sam? Like I said earlier, reviews would be much appreciated. Especially as I am really nervous about this chapter going up.<p> 


	7. Seven: Blaine

**Again, so sorry about leaving it so long between chapters. I actually started writing this 2 weeks ago but then I made a horror film with a friend which distracted me. I then planned on continuing it last Friday but I went to see The Hunger Games (which was so amazing) and I had a ton of coursework due in at the end of this week (oh the joys of being an A Level student). But now it's the end of term and I have 2 weeks off. I should be revising but I know that if I was distracted by thinking about updating then I wouldn't get any revision done. **

**Enjoy x**

* * *

><p>Sam was avoiding me.<p>

It was obvious.

Every time I had texted him in the past few weeks he had either completely ignored me or made up some excuse to get out of our arrangements. He had never been a good liar and this was no exception, plus I had seen him and Quinn go on several dates. I hadn't been spying on him. Something must've drawn him to all _our_ old date locations from his memory. I had simply been there so I things could feel the same as before. But they weren't. Things never stayed the same.

Recently I had taken to sitting in Lima Bean on my own, drinking cup after cup of coffee. The waitresses seemed to think I was trying to flirt with them, smiling a little too brightly at me as I walked in. Today I was sitting by the window with coffee in one hand whilst staring out of the window at the crisp autumn Ohio.

"Blaine Anderson, fancy seeing you here" said an all too familiar voice.

"Hey" I mumbled, not taking my eyes away from the window, sipping at my drink. We sat there for a few moments in silence; I could feel him staring at me, watching my every movement. "What do you want Sebastian?" I snapped. He feigned a hurt expression.

"That's no way to speak to an old friend, Blaine. Especially one who has information on a certain blonde haired, trouty mouthed warbler...oh excuse me, _ex_-warbler" he grinned at me whilst checking me out not so subtly. I sighed; he wasn't going to give up until I asked him what he meant. I didn't want to give him that satisfaction, but the idea of him knowing something about Sam I didn't made me go mad inside.

"What do you mean?" I asked, turning to look at him. His grin widened.

"I was simply referring to the party tonight at his establishment" he replied, his head tilted at my confused expression. "You didn't know? I thought the two of you were the bestest of buddies, or has something happened?"

"No, I didn't know. We've not spoken in weeks actually" I muttered, biting my lip slightly.

"Oh, well that's too bad" Sebastian said, not sounding remotely sympathetic. We sat there for several minutes in silence; Sebastian was watching my every movement. "Why don't you come with me?" he asked, lowering his voice slightly.

I frowned at him.

"I'm not that desperate" I snapped. There was no way I was going to give him the satisfaction of going to a party with him. His face fell slightly, but he quickly regained his composure, the Cheshire cat expression returning.

"It's up to you Blaine. The party is tonight, at 7. If you don't want to go then fine by me, if you change your mind however, I'll be leaving at 8" he winked at me before leaving. I sat back and watched him. If I went then I would be seeing Sam again, something which I desperately wanted. But if I was going to go then it would mean having to accompany the devil.

I lay there two hours later on my bed. After much thought I rolled over and pulled out my phone.

_Ok, I'll come - Blaine_

_Fantastic. I'll pick you up at 7:30 – Seb x _

Dinner will the devil it would have to be.

We arrived at the party fashionably late. I had tried to persuade Sebastian to arrive earlier but he muttered something about that being counterproductive. It wasn't a large occasion, a few family members and friends. I made a mental note to avoid any aunts and uncles. I couldn't handle the awkward conversation about our past relationship, and why we broke up...as if they didn't already know.

Standing at the door Sebastian turned to look at me. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, looking at me with genuine concern on his face. I felt myself frowning slightly, why was he acting so...nice?

"Let's do this" I muttered opening the door and walking in.

Straight away we were greeted by Sam, clutching two drinks in his hands. He bounded up to Sebastian like a puppy.

"Seb! So glad you made it I began to think you-"he stopped abruptly when he saw me. "Blaine" he said flatly, dropping his gaze down to the floor.

"Hi" I mumbled, also looking to the floor. I felt Sebastian drape his arm around my shoulder.

"Aw don't be like that Sammy. I invited Blaine here myself, I didn't realise that the two of you had had a tiff" he squeezed me gently and smiled at me broadly. Sam mumbled some inaudible.

"Oh now I wouldn't say that Sammy, not yet anyway" Sebastian laughed in reply, Sam nodded and left us. When he was gone I turned on Sebastian.

"What the hell was that?" I hissed.

"Oh relax Blaine, I didn't mean anything by it. Sam was about to chuck you out, but now that you're my guest you can stay as long as you like" he grinned happily. "Say, what happened between the two of you? Sam looked extremely awkward"

"I don't want to talk about it. Just leave me alone" I snapped. He rolled his eyes and left me standing at the door.

I'd managed to spend most of the evening walking around the house, hiding from all relatives, especially Mr Evans. Sam hadn't spoken to me since I'd first arrived and Sebastian had been flirting with every girl and boy our age in the room. I was now sitting outside listening to everyone laughing and having a good time inside, only moving to fill up my drink. I remembered this time last year when Sam and I had celebrated his birthday.

"_Just open it already" I begged, watching Sam from the bed play with the present in his hands._

"_I told you not to get me anything" he mumbled, blushing._

"_And I told you that I'm not going to forget my boyfriend's birthday, no matter how much he wants me to" he replied dragging Sam on to the bed with me._

"_I don't want anything. You're everything I want. You can't possibly give me anything more than you already have" Sam said, hugging me. I smiled and buried my face in to his shoulder. Suddenly my gift felt so small and pointless. "Come on then, let's open it" Sam laughed, pulling out the hug. Slowly, he unwrapped it and gasped when he saw it. "How did you-"_

"_-I met him a few months ago while in Hollywood. He's friends with my brother. They worked on a show and became good friends" I smiled._

"_God, I love Cooper" Sam smiled, looking at the autograph again._

"_I'm offended"_

"_Oh shut up, you know I would never leave you" Sam replied, cupping my face in his hands. "And anyway, the way I'm going to thank you for this present I would do for Cooper". He kissed me gently. "Come on"_

I broke out of my trance when I felt someone sit down next to me.

"Hey" said a small voice. I turned to look at the owner of the voice and felt my heart skip a beat.

"Sammy" I breathed, he smiled at me slightly.

"I wasn't going to come and talk to you. I told myself that you were here as Seb's guest and I shouldn't talk to you for that reason. Has...has my Dad seen you yet?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I've been tactfully avoiding him" I grinned, suddenly feeling the effects of my drinks or was that the effect of Sam?

"Good" he muttered, looking around nervously.

We sat there for several moments in silence, the only sound being me drinking.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" I demanded, sounding harsher than I intended.

"My Dad. He told me about the past, about you corrupting me. I was scared, and confused. I had all these memories which didn't add up with what he was telling me yet he was adamant it was all true. I needed some time to think, clear my head. I needed to focus on school, my family and Quinn – I wanted it to work with me and her but with what my Dad was saying I knew that if we still saw each other I would lose her. I'm sorry I didn't tell you"

I looked at him, he had been pretty torn up about this, I could tell. Obviously I felt angry about his Dad but now wasn't the time to act on it.

"So, you and Quinn, are you-"I asked.

"Yeah, for about 3 weeks now. I'm pretty happy" he smiled slightly. "What about you and Sebastian are you...together?" Sam asked, playing with his thumbnail. I recoiled slightly.

"No. I can't stand the guy".

"Oh...well he likes you, he told me" Sam said, looking directly at me, an unreadable expression on his face. I held his gaze.

"Yeah, well I like someone else" I said, feeling a sudden burst of confidence.

"Who?" he asked.

I opened my mouth to answer him. What could I say? _You, Sam. It's always been you. Ever since I met you I've loved you. I've tried to be fair and move on but it's so damn hard. I want to be with you._

"You" I croaked.

I don't know why I did what I did next. I was drunk, on Sam and on alcohol. I kissed him. I kissed Sam like I had never kissed him before.

As I crushed my lips on to his he was shocked for a moment before responding enthusiastically. He ran his hands through my hair, all over my body. There was a sense of urgency in the kiss, like he was scared.

We broke away, panting slightly. He looked at me, shocked, as if he'd just realised what he'd done. He gasped before pushing me away from him and leaving me to sitting there alone.

_Well done Blaine, you've really messed it up this time._

* * *

><p><strong>Another big chapter. Lots of stuff happening. I really hinted at Seblaine, yes I know this is a Blam fic but I can't help it. I really wanted to have another love interest and Sebastian was the obvious candidate, hope you guys don't mind too much :p<strong>

**As always, reviews etc are much appreciated. What did you think of this chapter? Hope I didn't fail you all (:**


	8. Eight: Sam

**Ok, I am never going to get the hang of putting in single line breaks in these things so i'm not longer going to try, it's just too annoying to try and edit. sorry if this makes it harder to read but it's just not working for me**

* * *

><p>Something happened last week. Something I couldn't remember, and to be honest I don't know if I wanted to. Blaine did something, something bad, but he wouldn't tell me what. I had tried remembering myself what he had done, what could have possibly have happened for him to feel as if he couldn't talk to me. I sighed inwardly, scolding myself for drinking so early in my recovery.<p>

I had been advised by Doctor Lee not to drink for at least a year after my accident, he said that the drunken memories might be merged with old memories and would cause me to feel even more disorientated about life. _'One hell of a hangover'_ as he had phrased it.

I felt a light squeeze on hand, bringing me back to reality; I turned to smile at Quinn next to me. "Are you ok?" she asked, concern filling her face. "You were gone a while"

"I'm fine, I promise. It's not your problem to worry about me" I replied, squeezing her hand back.

She really had been great through everything, always being supportive and patient whenever I 'zoned out' as she phrased it and reminding me of the little things that I had forgotten about normal life. Quinn's frown deepened slightly, still not convinced. "I mean it, don't worry" I said, kissing her softly.

"Don't worry" she echoed, smiling back at me before resting her head on my shoulder again. Several moments passed in silence before we were interrupted by the buzz from my phone.

"It's just Blaine" I muttered. "I'm trying to convince him that whatever he did at my party doesn't matter but he seems to be under the impression that it was. Anyone would think he kissed my Mom or something" I laughed, before stopping short.

"_Sam, let's go home" Blaine moaned for the 5__th__ time that night, tugging at my hand. Laughing, I turned to face him.  
><em>

"_I promised Seb we'd come see him for a bit. Apparently there is some guy he wants to seduce and he needs us as his wingmen" I shouted over the roar of the music, leading him around the couple making out against the post and towards the bar._

"_So where is the wondrous Sebastian?" Blaine muttered sarcastically. I smiled, Blaine made no attempt to hide is disapproval at Sebastian's behaviour, being an old romantic at heart he believed in finding the perfect person before making out with them. Luckily, that person was me._

"_He's in the bathroom with some guy he met" I replied, attempting to keep the smile out of my voice._

"_Why would he be in the-oh" Blaine gasped, blushing at the thought. "I don't know how he does it" he muttered. "The guy is 16, there is no way he can get away with saying he's 18, let alone some of the ages he makes up"_

"_To be honest, I don't think they believe it. But who would want to argue with him? He certainly is attractive" I replied, ignoring the scowl headed in my direction and watching Sebastian leave the bathroom accompanied by a tall Italian looking man. They shook hands before departing separate directions. _

"_A little formal isn't it for the occasion" Blaine said scathingly, turning to buy a drink. I rolled my eyes and left him alone, joining Sebastian on the dance floor._

"_Hey" I shouted to him over the roar of the music. Smiling, he turned away from the guy he was dancing with and faced me._

"_Blainers didn't fancy joining you?" he replied, looking over to the bar where Blaine was alone watching us, I followed his gaze, a twinge of guilt coming across me. "Shall we dance?"Sebastian asked, eyes glistening. I nodded following his lead, ignoring the daggers being shot from Blaine's direction._

_We danced for 3 songs before I felt someone push Sebastian away from me. Before I had time to question it Blaine's lips were crushed against mine, demanding dominance and attention. I pulled away and frowned slightly._

"_You're __my __boyfriend" Blaine growled, before pulling me in again._

"Sam? What's wrong? What did you remember?" Quinn asked, cupping my face in her hands and forcing me to meet her eyes.

"Just something about Blaine, we went to a party and..." I trailed off, feeling uncomfortable about outing Blaine to Quinn. Her eyes hardened and she dropped her hands from my face.

"Oh" she said bitterly. "Blaine, again. Why does he keep popping up? What's so special about him? You're my boyfriend" I shook my head.

"He was my friend, my best friend. He's obviously going to be a main person in my memories" I snapped. But was he something more? A voice inside of me asked. I shook it off. "And I do remember other things besides Blaine, like Warbler practices and holidays. It's not just him"

"Sure" Quinn muttered, rolling her eyes.

"What does that mean?" I demanded.

"It means that something doesn't seem right about you two in the past. You seem closer than normal friends would be. I know that Blaine is gay, anybody with eyes could see that, and I know how he feels about you"

"Blaine is my friend" I said, trying to keep my voice steady.

"Your gay friend who is in love with you" she spat.

"He is not in love with me, and anyway he's just my friend. I don't feel that way about him" or do you? asked the voice again, I shook it off. "Why is this so difficult for you to understand?" I yelled, thankful that my parents were out, if they heard me and Quinn arguing, especially about someone they didn't particularly have fond feelings of, they would not be impressed.

"Because I saw the two of you" Quinn whispered so quietly I almost missed it...almost.

"What do you mean?" I asked, feeling myself getting a headache

"I saw you two... at your party" she repeated, not looking me in the eye. "I went to go find you to cut your birthday cake and I saw you and him"

"And what were we doing?" I asked, unable to keep my voice even. Quinn shook her head.

"You're going to have to work that out for yourself, Sam"

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I apologise for the delay. I have no excuse except getting distracted by fanfiction, the reason I wrote this chapter due to my internet being down so I couldn't go on youtube or tumblr or twitter. Seeing as this is taking so long I now give you guys permission even more than ever to send messages to me demanding new chapters, and if you see any more stories released from me yell at me even more for being a lazy procrastinator, I have a Klaroline fic that i've only written one chapter of and keep neglecting. I didn't really plan to make the BlaineSam/Seb dance scene to mirror the Blaine/Kurt/Seb scene from The First Time, but I guess it's nice to see the roles reversed. And sorry about the lack of direct Blaine/Sam modern interaction in this scene, I just wanted to show how confused Sam was and to do some more memories (that bit is always my favourite to write, I'm a sucker for Blam fluff). Oh and in regard to Sebastian's age I figured seeing as this was a memory I would make him younger than he is on the show, just incase you were confused. **

**As always reviews are lovely, I love reading them all. It gives me motivation each time I see a new inbox alerting me to you reviews, story alerts and favouriting. I love you guys more than Sam loves Avatar...which is a lot.**


End file.
